Gel documentation systems are used to record the image of an electrophoresis gel. In a conventional gel documentation system an electrophoresis gel is placed on an ultraviolet (UV) transilluminator. The UV transilluminator is often disposed proximate a relatively large hood to potentially entrapping harmful vapors that may be emitted from the gel and allow capture of images through creating a dark environment. Disposed above the gel is a light filter above which is placed digital camera. The transparent gel is illuminated with the transilluminator and an image of the illuminated gel is recorded with the digital camera. The UV transilluminator is used for ethidium bromide stained gels. Other gels require potentially a separate transilluminator, a separate hood with another filter and possibly a second camera.
Unfortunately, conventional gel documentation systems are expensive, typically costing over $30,000 each for a large, high-end system with more functionally and approximately $5,000 for a low end system with very limited capacity. Due to this expense, a given department often has only one such system. Therefore, an improved gel documentation system is desired.